Pandora’s Box
by ANI-POP
Summary: An english girl getting reborn in Katekyo Hitman Reborn after supposedly dying of a heart attack while rewatching the 234episode of KHR.


**Hi,this is my first Khr story so please dont go hardcore with me if theres a mistake!Ill try rereading:)**

Kathrina closed her eyes,Blinking as ahe suddenly felt a rush of laziness come over her.She sat down her chair,Smiling as she suddenly remembered the random humourous episodes of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

She liked the show,It was the _first_ and _last_ anime she would ever watch.

of course there was Naruto,Fairy tail and Onepiece but she didn't bother mentioning it.She still loved the others but she cant help but feel like a mother who favours Khr instead.

(Not)Surprisingly enough,Her favourite in the show was Alaude and Hibari.The two had less screen time because of Tsunayoshi and Giotto but were always somehow...Really popular?Perhaps even more than said so.There was also Chrome,Mukuro was her..inner interest.The girl had some shitty perverted mind.

She sighed.

"Goddamn.I _really_ wanna mess with Mukuro and Hibari right now!Aren't they just so perfect?Oh no but then theres Dino,Theres also TYL!Hibari.Hmm,Then Tsuna's there but they would become a threesome then.Oh but theres Reborn,ive read some pretty hot fanfics about Reborn and Hibari hehe."She said,A tint of pink covering her cheeks

She pressed the next episode,never noticing the small but bright glow the night sky held as she screamed.

 _idontwannadie_ _idontwannadieidontwannadie!_

"You cannot avoid death,Kathrina Nuvola."A strangers voice said.

"W-what?"Kathrina stuttered,confused with who the stranger was and _why are they telling me this_?

"You're afraid of death,you want to live,don't ya' ?"The feminine voice said.

"...I just really wanna stay with _my_ family!Its not that im scared of death itself,i just...wanna stay."She retorted.

"Hmm,Denial huh?You...are the first and last candidate, _Serena_ **Spade,You are to help the first generation of Vongola,and reincarnate yet again at Decimo's time.Get married as well blehh~"The voice said childishly at the end.**

 _"WAIT WHAT!?_ THE **FIRST** GENERATION OF VONGOLA AND THE _TENTH!?_ THIS IS!"

"Ahaha!little girl,you are to choose one lover dear!To make things worse its two generations lmao."

" _this gOd' is ... not really godlike._ "

"I am not a god!I am Ella de la nebulae.The **angel** of reincarnation."

( ** _12345678910101010010101010101001010101010100_** )

 _spade..._

 _shit._

 _HOLY MOTHER OF GIOTTO,_

 _IM DAEMON'S..._

 _Uhm._

 _Mum?_

 _Sister?_

 _wHat iF iM hiS dAd sHiT._

 _or ..._

 _BASTARD CHILD OF DAEMON AND ELENA?!but Elena and he are fiancée ...so just child??_

 _yay._

 _Chaos bitches._

 ** _272272772727272727272727277272727272727272727_**

"- _na_!"

"- _ena_!"

"Hmmm...mum five more minutes...let me dream about Alaude."

 _" **SERENA WAKE THE FUCK UP!** "_

the fuq.

"...mom don't curse."

"Nufufufu,im not your mother Serena."

"Daemon?"

"Nufufu~yes?"

"... _HOLY SHIT ITS TRUE!_ YOUR REAL!?"

"What has gotten into you lately?"Daemon rolled his eyes.

I flinched at his stare,it reminded me of Daemon..wait he is Daemon.

"Sorry,Who am I again?what am I again?"I asked,my headache increasing at the sudden human alarm clock.

"Nufufu~it seems you have been hit by a rock Serena.To answer your questions,Your Serena Nebbiosa Spade- _My_ sister."Daemon said,his eyes glinting with possessiveness

as he said _her_ name.

I suddenly felt smaller.His eyes looking directly at _my_ eyes.

 _I feel kinda bad...that Im replacing this girls poor aristocratic life._

"Hurry up and get ready,Serena.Your meeting...my boss.."He said,distastefulness rolling of his tone as he mentioned the word _boss_.

"Uhh..alright.."

"Nufufufu~"

 ** _181818818181818181818181818181818181818181818_**

I looked at myself in the mirror.

 _Oh yeet,im actually reaLLy pretty...well she is.._

She had the same hair style as Daemon except with longer hair and curly-ish straight hair.The melon looked more like a apple when she had that hair style,she noted.

I huffed."Serena,please help me throughout this journey.."I whispered.

unaware that the golden blue necklace I wore glinted.

" _Kufufufu~_ "

 _shit._

 _ **6969696969696969696966969696969696969669696969**_

"Nufufu~Serena,Lets go."Daemon said,Hopping in the carriage.

" _Kufufufu_ ,of course brother."I smiled florally.

 _Thanks Real Serena,thanks for the talkin tips._

somewhere in the void real Serena laughed _Kufufu my pleasure_ *

Daemon looked at Serena with a raised eyebrow and smiled."It seems I have worried over nothing."

"..Ku-kufufu..yes..it seems you have.."I said,my voice slightly trailing off as i looked at my hands.

 _Can I really keep this act up?_

"We have reached the Vongola mansion,Young masters."

 _ill get to see **reaaaall** khr first gen gay~_

 _Yeppe._

 **88888888855555555556666667777788889990000000**

 **EllO!**

 **So yes,The real Serena had agreed with tHe strangers voice and is helping Serena on how to act like her and stuff,etiquette and how to dress.**

 **So you could say that Kathrina" is now dead _in her world._**

 **Hope u enjoyed:) have a nice day ya'll**

 **Kath's full name is :**

 **Kathrina la** **Nuvola nebbiosa**

 **which translates to Kathrina the misty cloud((i think))**


End file.
